


When the Snow is Coming... {I want something that lasts forever}

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: A Time (or Dream) Lord [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore ha rapporti difficili con la neve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Snow is Coming... {I want something that lasts forever}

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CoWT3 di maridichallenge

Il Dottore non sapeva se amava o odiava la neve.

C’erano stato tempi, da piccolo su Gallifrey, quando insieme a Koshei e Ghamma, passava mattinate intere a giocare sulla neve, mentre parlava con loro della conquista delle stelle, dei pianeti, tutti e tre stavano stesi sulla nave a fissare intensamente i due soli. Purtroppo la neve non durava tanto, e nessuno di loro tre capiva perchè sprecare mattinate a scuola, quando quella bellissima cosa bianca invadeva le case.

Ogni tanto si fermava a riflettere sui suo vecchi compagni di gioco, sui suo compagni che aveva pensato di aver perso per sempre, e che poi aveva perso davvero per colpa sua.

Ghamma era forse il bambino più timido e dolce di tutto il pianeta, che aveva nella lunga lista di sogni quello di trovare la sua anima gemella e una stella dove poterci vivere insieme, dove nevicava sempre. Koschei le stelle le voleva solo conquistare, forse per sentirsi finalmente importante, perchè un re è sempre importante, e disegnava sulla neve tante piccole corone. Theta invece, le stelle le voleva solo osservare, gli bastava questo, che ci fosse la neve o no.

Quando pensava alla neve, pensava a quel momento, l’ultimo che erano riusciti a passare insieme, forme proprio l’ultimo ricordo felice prima della grande battaglia.

E poi continuava a ricordare.

Ricordava che c’era stata la neve quella volta a Natale, quando appena rigenerato aveva dovuto salvare la sua Rose, ma poi lei se ne era andata e ogni ricordo felice legato alla nave era sparito.

Ricordava quando poi aveva scoperto che anche Ghamma era vivo e che il TARDIS che lui aveva rubato, a forma di Taxi, era coperto di neve, con lui all’interno, con non solo il cuore a pezzi.

E allora, mentre ancora nevicava, l’aveva mandato nel luogo all’apparenza più sicuro dell’universo, non avendo nemmeno più voglia di pensare alla sua opinione sulle cose.

Quando però, dopo aver salvato New York era caduta la nave, e aveva visto di nuovo il suo vecchio amico sorridere, si era detto che amava la neve, e che se non l’avesse odiata più, forse non ci sarebbero stati ricordi brutti a cui pensare.


End file.
